


T is for Tentacles

by TobytheWise



Series: ABC Prompt [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Dean Winchester is a God, Double Penetration, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Panties, Porn with Feelings, Sounding, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Cas looks over at his brother and fully takes him in. He’s wearing a black baby doll top with matching black lace panties that have a little bow on the front. Jimmy is gorgeous like this. Cas is wearing a matching outfit but in white with black trim. Presents for their water god.“It’s a little hard to focus on talking with you two dressed so prettily,” Dean says as his face turns a beautiful pink shade.“When you took us in,” Castiel begins to explain. “You promised to never touch us in any way until we asked you.”Dean nods in agreement.“Well,” Jimmy shyly looks at Dean from below his eyelashes. “We’re officially asking.”





	T is for Tentacles

**Author's Note:**

> LadyofThursday requested some delicious tentacle porn with DCJ. My muse said yay, porn! But how about we add this extra layer of feelings instead. So we have some delicious tentacle fluff along with the porn! I hope you enjoy! :)

Dean goes out for a swim every morning at the same time. Castiel and Jimmy sit in their room, staring out their window and watch as Dean’s head slowly sinks under the water. They have but thirty minutes to discuss their next move.

“Cassie, I’m not sure if we should do this after all,” Jimmy whispers. 

Castiel sighs and looks at his brother. “What’s holding you back this time? We’ve talked about bringing this up to Dean every day for a month and every day you decide against it for another trivial reason.”

“I know. And I am sorry. I just want to know that he loves us as much as we love him.”

“Dean may not have said it with words but look at all the things he’s done for us. He cooks all our meals, he takes care of us, we are never in need of anything, he respects our boundaries, and he promised he would never touch us unless we asked. Jimmy, I am ready to ask!”

Jimmy looks down at the floor and bites his lip. “I’m ready to ask, too.”

They both go back to the window and wait for Dean to come out of the water. 

Their home, ever since their mother left them here, has been above Dean’s temple. Dean is a water god who took them in when everyone believed Jimmy and Castiel to be cursed. Twins were thought to be the worst luck and no one wanted them in their village. Dean gladly took them, and promised their mother that his watching over them would ensure no harm would come to mother’s village. 

Since the day that Dean took them in, he’s been nothing but kind and gentle with them. The twins have both come to love Dean. Now, finally, they’d agreed to seduce Dean into more.

Cas hears a quick intake of breath beside him as they see Dean slowly emerge from the water. Watching Dean in his natural environment is Castiel’s favorite pastime. Once Dean’s upper body is free of the water his bottom half emerges, beautiful, black and shimmering. Dean walks forward until he’s on the sand, eight tentacles crawling toward their home. As the sun hits the tentacles, the shimmer brightens until both of the twins have to close their eyes against the glare. By the time they open them again, Dean is walking on two human legs. It’s amazing and the twins love to watch this every single day, it never gets old. 

Castiel looks at his brother before taking his hand and squeezing. Jimmy gives him a firm nod and they make their way down to greet Dean at the door. 

“Honeys! I’m home!” Dean calls as he walks through the door. Dean stops dead in his tracks as he takes them in. Castiel feels himself flush but he doesn’t look down in shame. He knows that he and his twin are beautiful and by his god’s expression, Dean knows it too.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas greets shyly. 

Dean looks back and forth. “What’s going on you guys?” He asks gently.

“We wanted to talk with you about something,” Jimmy says with a soft smile. He reaches out his hand and Cas takes it immediately. 

Cas looks over at his brother and fully takes him in. He’s wearing a black baby doll top with matching black lace panties that have a little bow on the front. Jimmy is gorgeous like this. Cas is wearing a matching outfit but in white with black trim. Presents for their water god.

“It’s a little hard to focus on talking with you two dressed so prettily,” Dean says as his face turns a beautiful pink shade. 

“When you took us in,” Castiel begins to explain. “You promised to never touch us in any way until we asked you.”

Dean nods in agreement. 

“Well,” Jimmy shyly looks at Dean from below his eyelashes. “We’re officially asking.”

Dean groans and runs his fingers through his hair. “I can’t.”

Castiel feels his heart drops. “Oh. We understand.”

Dean closes the distance, lifting Cas’s face up to look into his green eyes. “You don’t. I want to, but we shouldn’t. I don’t think I can handle touching you like that without being too hurt afterwards. I know you both just want release but you both mean so much to me. I can’t lose you over something like sex.”

Dean drops his hands to his sides and begins to turn his back to them but Jimmy pulls him back. “We love you.”

“What?” Dean asks in disbelief. “You love me?”

Dean looks from Jimmy to Cas and back again as the twins nod. 

“I know we’re just humans and can’t compare to you in all your glory. We can’t shapeshift like you. Cassie doesn’t even love the water that much, but none of that matters really. We love you, Dean.”

“It’s true, Dean. We both have grown to love you,” Castiel takes a breath and looks down at the floor as he asks. “Is there any possibility that you could love us back?”

Castiel is surprised when he’s dragged off his feet in a fierce hug. “Of course! I love you both!”

As Dean sets them down, they all laugh at Dean’s childish antics, one of the many reasons the twins have grown to love him. Cas reaches up and embraces Dean in a quick, chaste kiss. Jimmy does the same and they share goofy, love sick smiles. 

“So, about that touching,” Dean says with a raised eyebrow. 

Castiel and Jimmy both move at once, crowding into Dean’s space. Jimmy wraps his arms around Dean’s middle and begins peppering the left side of his neck with kisses. Cas comes around behind Dean and kisses the other side of his neck. Dean groans and places a hand on each other the twins hip. 

“You both look so gorgeous in your panties. I’ve been hard since the moment I walked through the door,” Dean groans. He pulls Jimmy by the hair so he can kiss his lips. Cas can hear the smack of their lips touching and grinds his hard cock into Dean’s ass. 

When Jimmy pulls back, Dean turns around and pulls Cas into a kiss. Cas immediately opens his mouth and grants Dean’s tongue passage. Dean’s mouth tastes so good and Castiel knows he’s going to be addicted to it. Insistently, Cas hunts for Jimmy’s hands, and finding them on Dean’s hips he twines their fingers together. 

Dean pulls away so that Jimmy and Cas can kiss. As soon as their tongues touch, Dean lets out a low moan and Cas knows he’s enjoying watching them. That thought is so hot it makes Castiel’s cock impossibly harder. 

“How should we do this?” Dean asks. “Do you both want to take turns fucking me? Or I could take turns fucking both of you? Or maybe I could fuck one of you while one of you fuck me?”

Castiel smiles knowingly at his brother’s mischievous expression, saying nothing. “I have a better plan,” Jimmy proclaims as he pulls Dean and Cas towards the twin’s room. 

Once inside, Jimmy lays down on the bed on his back. Both Castiel and Dean pant at the sight before them. Jimmy is gorgeous in the outfit he’s chosen, elegant thighs exposed all the way up to the frilly lace of his panties. 

“We want you to shift for us, Dean,” Castiel murmurs against Dean’s ear. “We want you to fuck us with your tentacles at the same time.”

Castiel watches as Dean’s eyes darken with lust and he nods, “Yeah, I can do that.”

Cas crawls on top of his brother and begins tongue fucking his mouth. They break apart long enough to discard their tops. As Cas grinds down, lightning shoots up his spine as their laced covered cocks rub against each other. Cas is so focused on his brother he doesn’t even notice Dean’s presence beside him until he feels a hand brush down his back. 

Dean is laying on his side watching the twins kiss and stroking his own cock. As they stop kissing to look at Dean, they see he’s already shifted and his bottom half consists of those gorgeous appendages that the twins have ogled from afar. 

“Are you sure about this?” Dean asks tentatively. 

“We’re sure. We’ve talked about this for so long, Dean,” Jimmy whines.

“Please,” Cas moans as he grinds down on Jimmy again. That snaps Dean into action, and suddenly Cas feels himself being touched all over. It’s overwhelming and amazing all at once. Jimmy shimmies both of them out of their panties and kisses Cas. 

“Yes, please, Dean,” Jimmy says from below Cas.

Cas feels a soft touch across his hole and he moans deeply. He looks Dean in the eyes as he whines, “Yes, please, Dean. Touch me there. Want to feel you inside me.”

Dean nods and complies. The exploratory touch pushes incrementally forward until the tip of Dean’s tentacle is past Castiel’s tight ring of muscle. Jimmy must be experiencing the same thing because he throws his head back and moans. 

Another tentacle wraps itself snugly at the base of Castiel’s cock. He’s grateful for the Dean’s thoughtfulness because without that, Cas was sure to come far too quickly. He looks down between their bodies and sees a tentacle around Jimmy’s cock as well. Then two more snake their way between their bodies and gently touch the tips of their cocks. 

“Fuck,” Dean breathes as he strokes his cock and watches the twins. His face is flushed and sweat is beginning to make his hair stick to his forehead. 

Cas feels probing at the tip of his dick and he looks down to see the tips of Dean’s tentacle begin to slide into the slit. The slick, natural lubricating on Dean’s tentacles make the insertion painless and all Cas can feel is overwhelming pleasure. 

“Oh my god! Dean!” Jimmy cries, eyes scrunching up in pleasure. 

When Dean slowly pulls the tentacles out of their cocks it feels like coming in slow motion. If Dean’s tight grip at the base of his cock wasn’t there, Cas knows he would be blowing his load right now. 

The maddening rhythm keeps up. The tentacles are slowly thrusting in and out of his asshole as they also thrust in and out of his cock. 

“Another, Dean. Please. I can take another,” Cas pleads. 

There’s a slight burn as Dean begins pushing in a second tentacle into his ass. It quickly becomes blinding pleasure as one of the two finds Cas’s prostate and attacks it without mercy. 

“Oh god! Fuck!” Cas yells. 

“I want another, Dean!” Jimmy whines. “Why does he get two?”

Dean huffs out a laugh, “The last one is busy, baby.”

It’s the last straw to realize that Dean is using his eighth tentacle on his own hole. Cas clamps down on the tentacles in his ass as he screams out his orgasm. Quickly, Dean releases the base of his cock and pulls the tentacle out from the tip. Cas’s cock shoots out like a geyser as all the pressure is finally let go. Strips of cum splash all over Jimmy’s belly. 

As Cas slowly comes back to the present, he looks down to see his brother’s cock limp as well. When his eyes fall on Dean, his breath catches in his throat. 

“Almost there,” Dean grits through his teeth. He has two tentacles in his own ass and his hands are fisting his cock rapidly. 

Climbing off of Jimmy’s lap, Cas urges Dean’s hand away from his cock. Without hesitation he opens his mouth and swallows down Dean’s cock. It’s over in an instant: Dean’s hips lift up off of the bed and his mouth is flooded with Dean’s warm cum. Cas greedily swallows every single drop before flopping down onto Dean’s chest. 

With Jimmy spooning against his back, Castiel wraps his arms around Dean. A weird vibration pulls Cas out of his sleepiness. He raises his head and looks at a sheepish Dean.

“Sorry, I can’t really help it. It happens when I’m overly happy and content.”

“Wait, are you purring?” Jimmy asks,

Dean just shrugs and wraps his arms tighter around the twins. 

“Close your eyes,” Dean whispers before the room is flooded with light. When it stops, the twins open their eyes and find two naked legs where eight tentacles had just been. 

Cas smiles and kisses Dean’s chest. 

“Next time, I’m getting the double tentacles!” Jimmy huffs, and all three fall asleep laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been T for my ABC Prompts. If you'd like to give me a one word prompt starting with the letters U, W, X, or Y please leave it down in the comments or visit me on Tumblr! My user name is TobytheWise.


End file.
